The Twilight Diaries
by ASimpleTripp
Summary: Bella returns to her home in Mystic Falls to get over her breakup with Edward. She shakes Jeremy Gilberts hand and sees a face she thought she would never see again; Katherine. But when she sees Damon S, she knows fate has given their love a second chance
1. 1 Mystic Falls

**In this story, all of the vampires are like the vampires from the Vampire Diaries except very few have mild powers like from Twilight but the mind control and vervain etc. from the Vampire Diaries are still in this story. It takes place a little before the last Vampire Diaries show. Bella has green eyes and long, dark brown hair to her pelvic bones and she doesnt act like Kristen Stewart portrays her, which is twitchy and shit. I am a huge Kristew Stewart fan so please dont bash me for not liking her as Bella. :)**

**Anywho, I hope all of you enjoy and if you are confused with anything from the story, please tell me and I will explain.**

**-Jax**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 1

_Mystic Falls_

It was too depressing back in Forks. Everything reminded me of him. And by him, I mean my ex boyfriend, Edward Cullen. I could have swore that it was fate running into another vampire while I was pretending to be normal like I always had. We smelled each other as we walked by and immediately knew that the other was also a vampire. We clicked and soon started dating-but that was all in the past. I need to get out of my rut and continue on with the long life that is ahead of me. I figured I would continue until I didn't have to anymore. Until I truly found my fate.

Sooo, that is why I am heading back to my home town of Mystic Falls, Virginia. I had lived there before I was turned so I knew much history of the place and most all of the people in that small town always seemed to be nice people. I still had my parents old property, the house that I grew up in, because I made sure to pay the taxes every year so I could keep it. It was the one and only thing I still had from the human life I once lived as well as some smaller things.

As I drove past the, _Welcome to Mystic Falls_, sign I immediately smiled,, remembering right away all of the trees and views. I knew every single detail of this town, but then again I haven't been back here for a good 30 years so I'm sure things have changed.

Sure enough, there was some new buildings and sights but it wasn't so much that the town was unrecognizable. It was still home.

I entered the Swan residence and parked my 2010 Charger in the rock filled driveway. The house was just the same except for the broken attic window on the third story which I guess was the doing of some little snot in town.

"Damn humans." I mumbled under my breath as I took the keys out of the ignition and made my way up to the front door. The door squeaked when I opened and I realized it needed some fixing up. There was cobwebs every where but I expected that. I had fixed the faucets to turn on twice every day and drip during the winters so the pipes wouldn't freeze or stop on me. Same with the central air and heat so bugs wouldn't make their homes inside of the vents.

I set my bags in the foyer on the dark cherry hardwood floors and shut the door with my foot. I opened up all of the thick, long burgundy curtains and let some light in. I could see all of the little dust particles floating in the light and new I should start cleaning immediately.

So I did, I washed all of the sheets and dusted every inch of the house then went to the Lowes and bought some hardwood floors and a window to replace the hardwood floors in the attic where the water from the hole in the window had rotted it. Then I replaced the window and everything was finished and clean. The house is a naturally dark house and has a Playboy Mansion feel with the tall wooden bookshelves and furniture. The curtains were all dark and fell to the floor but in my opinion, the grand fireplace in the living room really lightened it up giving it a homey feel. And of course their was the one thing that all vampires have in their home; an alcohol table…or table's or simply a bar.

* * *

I forgot how much I missed it here as I arrived at the Mystic Grill. It was just as I had remembered it except modeled to belong in the decade. I sat at the bar and ordered the usual, 6 shots of, _Spirytus Rektyfikowany, _probably one of the strongest drinks you can get.

"That's a pretty strong drink." A kid commented from beside me. He had dark brown eyes and the same color hair as his eyes. He was human and I knew because of how strongly he smelt.

"And, that isn't." I responded, looking down at his glass of soda.

"I'm not 21 yet so.." He informed me.

"I hate that." I told him referring to how he didn't finish the sentence.

"What ?" He asked, confused.

"How people say, 'So', and leaves it at that as if that's a proper way to end a sentence." I told him, throwing my head back to drink the first shot then two others. It burned so good going down and my face winced as it made its way down my esophagus.

"Sorry." He apologized over the music, smiling. I shook my head to say it was okay.

"I first had this drink in Poland. The name, _Spirytus Rektyfikowany_ , means rectified spirit. It's a perfect name to call it." I chuckled as I started to feel it a little. I had been drinking for some time now so I knew to even feel ditzy I would have to have around 6 shots.

"You've been to Poland ?" He asked intrigued. Most people in this small town are about people who have traveled even if it was to New York City.

"My Parents had a different way of living." I sort of lied. In a way, we did have a different way of living because _then, _there was no TV or cell phones or Twinkies etc.

"I'm Jeremy by the way. Jeremy Gilbert." He introduced himself extending his hand.

"And I'm Bella. Bella Swan." I said, taking his hand in mine. I took a breath when I touched him. Not because his hands were cold or anything but because I saw Katherine Pierce. I hadn't seen that face in a long time and lets just say we hadn't left on the best terms.

"So I haven't seen you around here before. Are you visiting or.." He held the, or, signaling me to explain. I rolled my eyes to myself as he didn't finish the sentence again.

"Yeah, I just moved into the old Swan residence.

"The Swan residence ? That place has been abandoned for decades now."

"Its been passed down from generation to generation and I finally got it in my name so I figured I would actually make the best out of it and live in it." I shrugged.

"So you have any family here ?" He asked as I took two other shots.

"No, I'm going to be going to, Mystic Falls Community College while my parents continue to travel." I said, sort of lying again.

"Oh, well it's a great town here." He promised. I nodded my head looked behind me because I recognized a familiar voice. The scent was off though.

I turned around quickly stared at my last shot shocked.

"Are you okay ? You like you just saw a ghost." Jeremy asked looking at where I had just looked.

"I'm fine, I thought I saw something that shouldn't be there." I told him, taking my last shot and standing up to go see the familiar face of Katherine Pierce.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it ! **

**Tell me what you think so far.**

**-Jax**


	2. 2 Past Relations

**I'm sorry for the shorter chapter but I wanted to give you guys something and if it wasn't a lot.**

**Thank you guys so much for reading and liking my story so far !**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 2

_Past relations_

Katherine was stronger than me because she had existed before I had but not by a lot so I wasn't as scared to approach her. I didn't think she would pull anything in front of people anyway.

"Katherine." I announced, standing behind her. She turned her head around, and if I didn't know any better, I would have swore that she looked scared.

"I'm sorry, you have the wrong girl." She said nervously, pushing a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Who are you then ?" I asked confused. It had to be Katherine, there was no other way it could be anyone else.

"Elena." She answered meekly as if she was second guessing wither or not she should say so. Then she looked past me anxiously as if she was expecting somebody.

"Well I'm Bella Swan." I said, extending my hand. I needed an excuse to touch her and hand shakes always saved me from having to get creative like having to accidentally run into someone etc. She hesitated before deciding to take my hand. That's when I saw that she was human. I could already sort of smell that she was but I still hadn't of been sure.

"You're human." I mumbled under my breath, not meaning for her to hear although it really didn't matter.

"Well, what else would I be ?" She chuckled nervously. That's when I turned to leave because I figured I might have gotten myself into something that I shouldn't have because I saw that she knew about vampires.

But I ran into somebody as I turned around and I immediately saw who he was before even looking up.

* * *

"Damon Salvatore." I stated.

"Bella." He said, mostly to himself, almost to tell himself that this was real. He looked just as surprised as I was.

"It's been a long time."

"It has in deed." He agreed, his ice blue eyes never leaving my emerald green ones.

"Uh, Damon….can I talk to you." Elena interrupted, wanting him to explain.

"Oh, you guys know each other ?" I asked confused, knowing about Damon and Katherine's past friendly relationship and still very confused about this girl.

"Yeah." Damon answered for me. "She's a descendant of Katherine Pierce. She's also a good friend of ours." He reassured me as he saw the confusion and questions written on my face.

"We ?…you mean Stefan ?" I smiled, remembering how kind he was.

"Yepp. Elena here, is actually his girlfriend." He informed me, nodded towards Elena.

"Wow, well then it is truly good to meet you Elena." I told her, smiling, all the worries of her being Katherine fading.

"I think its good to see you too." She smiled still a little unsure of who I was.

"She's a friend of ours from when Stefan and I were still humans." Damon told her, reassuring that I was good. I then saw her worries fading about me being bad.

"So she was a vampire when you guys were still humans ?"

"No, she was human also." He told her, his face almost coming off as ashamed. "We used to date when we were both human." He said, looking up now.

"Oh." Elena eyes got wide like she was shocked. "Wow, I've never met one of Damon's…ex's, let alone one from when he was human." She smiled, clearly interested in our past together. "And I thought he had just been in love with Katherine all of these years." She commented, turning to her blonde friend who had called her name.

"I guess Elena didn't know that I didn't know about you and Katherine being more than friends." I told him bitterly, walking past him but he grabbed my arm before I could leave. We had just met after a while and we were already acting like an old married couple who had never parted.

"It's not what it sounds like." He told me. I just nodded my head and pulled away from him.

"I guess I'll see you around." Then I started walking out of the Grill. I could feel his eyes on me as I walked out and I knew he still wanted to talk but decided against it for now. He knows what happened between us. You'd think that the guy who was responsible for my extreme loneliness would at least have the decency to try to find me and get me to forgive him. It was amazing how your past could come back in just a matter of seconds.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think Katherine did to Bella all those years ago and why do you think Bell nor Damon tried to find eachother and what do you think is Bella's story about how she was turned ?**

**Have any questions, feel free to ask. :)**

**Thank you soo much to:**

**-Vikinglass25**

**-Angel-with-Black-Wings13**

**-TaziVD**

**-Lizy-Rose**

**-angelfire170**

**-Arina33**

**-Beertjes**

**-Elena0017**

**-daisychains1234**

**It means so much that you guys like this story.**

**-Jax**


	3. 3 Woven Bracelet

**This chapter will explain a lot and I hope you guys will love it as much as I do !**

**-Jax**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 3

_Woven Bracelet_

It was snowing profusely outside so I went down to the basement and grabbed some logs I had chopped up 30 years ago when I was last here. My basement had a cellar door which had made it easy to carry in the logs. I threw some logs into the giant fireplace and started it up. I then grabbed an old quilt my mother had made a long, long time ago and wrapped myself in it as I layed by the fire, staring out at the snow that was collecting on the skylight. I had made some hot chocolate, deciding against an alcoholic drink, choosing to enjoy this winter night in my home as best I could and remember all of the happy memories of before I was turned into what humans called a fictional monster that you should be scared of.

I hadn't even realized I had fallen asleep until I heard my old doorbell attempt to finish it's ring. I opened my eyes to the now dimly lit fire. It hadn't burned out yet so I knew I hadn't been asleep long. It was the only light coming from the whole house. The snow had stopped which was a good thing to me, I forced myself to get up from under the warm quilt and walk across the hardwood floors that was freezing compared to the warmness I had just been under. When I was almost to the door, a chill went up by spine as the floor was a lot colder from the wind coming in from the door's cracks.

* * *

I opened the door to no other than Damon Salvatore.

"What do you want ?" I spat out more rudely than I had intended to.

"Is this how you treat all of your guests ?" He asked me sarcastically. I gave him the look as I opened the door wider, signaling for him to come in. I big part of me didn't want to see him nor talk to him but the other, much smaller part, kept telling me to let him in and give him a chance to explain. So I did.

"Talk." I demanded as I made my way to the table behind the couch where I kept all of the alcohol. Damon used his supernatural speed to stop my hand before I poured any into a glass. My face must have told him something because he immediately let go and said, "Relax, there will be no need for alcohol. This will be a transient visit." He informed me as I set the bottle of Everclear back onto the table, it clunking slightly as I did. Then I turned to face him and waited for him to get started.

Getting the idea to hurry up and say what he wanted to say, he started.

* * *

"Katherine reminded me so much of you, Bella. When I couldn't find you, I thought you had died by the hunters. I searched for years with no clues that told me you were alive. You were just gone. I decided to move on as best I could. I went to the tomb to look for you to rule out you being in the tomb while Stefan looked for Katherine. Katherine nor you were in there but a little later Katherine showed up. She came to Stefan and I to reassure us that she was okay." He cleared his throat. "That we had to flee the town because of the danger it know held from the hunters now knowing proof that my father wasn't crazy and vampires did indeed exist. Katherine knew of a place where we would be safe and could start over, so we went with her." He told me, making his way to the couch and pulling his dark blue Levi jeans at the knees to give him more room as he sat down. I couldn't help but stare at his butt as he walked, it was an old habit. I followed him and took a seat on the other side of the same couch that was a deep burgundy color with darker burgundy flowers woven in to it and a had a silky feel. It almost looked like it would belong more so to a Victorian style house.

"Like I said, she reminded me of you in the sense she was confident and smart and tough and breathtakibly beautiful." He stopped when he said that last part, knowing he probably shouldn't had. "She kept telling me that she would just be with me one day and not Stefan also. I'm sure she told the same thing to Stefan…except he really was her first pick." He looked hurt for a second but it quickly faded as he went on. "Anyway, she came to Mystic Falls not too long ago and she told me that, it was always Stefan. She was the one and only girl I had loved after you, but I **always **loved you more Bella. I would have always chosen you over her even if I had been her first choice." He finished, staring at me with his puppy dog eyes. When I didn't respond his face went back to his normal face. "Not very gregarious tonight are we ?" He asked annoyed although I could tell he was trying to hold it all in.

"I don't know what to say to be honest." I told him, getting up to tend to the now dying fire.

"You don't know what to say, or you don't know what to believe ?" He asked, as he leaned forward, setting elbows on his knees.I poked the fire with the poker then used my speed to go to the basement and get another log and an extra one for later.

"Just tell me one thing Bella. Do you still love me ?" He asked, looking so pathetic. I had to give him credit knowing that spilling out his heart was very very hard for him. It always really had been.

I shook my head and opened my mouth to speak but didn't know what to say. "If you didn't then why would you still wear my bracelet ?" He asked, referring to the bamboo woven one had made me when we were both still humans. I haven't taken it off since the day he gave it to me. It was yellow, green and blue dyed-thinly cut bamboo woven together.

* * *

"Hello there Miss Swan." A human Damon Salvatore greeted as he snuck up behind me and took a seat beside me. I was watching the river move by while my older brother, Pierre, fished. It was a sunny day and the grass seemed to be extra green and the flowers brighter. The water was crystal clear and you could even see the fish swimming with the stream, not like they had much of a choice. It was July and very warm out. I had my navy blue bonnet on with little white daisies sown into it to match my white summer dress that had a navy blue corset with little white daisies to match the bonnet. My curls fell down just shy of my corset, to my pelvic bones.

"Well hello to you Mr. Salvatore." I would have curtsied if I were standing just because I knew Damon hated it. He said he should be the one to cursty to me since I was his bride to be.

Every time he said that I would blush.

"It's a very nice day out isn't it ma dame ?" He asked, smiling warmly as he pushed a ringlet of my hair from my face. I blushed and looked down. Ma dame meant, my lady, in French. French was my first language while Italian was Damon's. Our families had met on our way to Virginia. My dad had been accused of murder by my mom's ex boyfriend. He set him up because of his jealousy. Only the town didn't know about my moms past relation because it was dirty to love more than one guy at that time so the council would have no reason to believe he would want to set my Dad up if he chose to protest. I guess the guy decided it was better to get rid of my dad than get rid of my mom because then all of his friends would know that she left him. I was 7 at the time and we immediately packed as much and as little as we could and fled before they could come for him. I had no clue what was happening; my parents just told me that we were leaving for a vacation. I was little but not stupid so I knew something bad was happening but I decided to play dumb and be strong for them as well as trust that they would explain everything in time.

We knew of a boat that was scheduled to leave to what my father called, the second land. So we headed there and had just made it to the boat. That's where we met Damon's family. We instantly clicked even though at the time it was hard to communicate being we both spoke very little English.

After we arrived at the, 'second world', we stayed where the boat had docked which we now call the state of Virginia. We decided to help eacthother live and build each others houses. They stayed in our house until we could finish theres. It took years but by the time Damon was 14 and I was 12 we had our own houses to live in. His house was about 3 miles away so we could each have our own land and space. It took no time to get there though if you took horse. By the time Damon was 16 and I, 14, we had already had our first kiss-which was a huge deal back then. After that our love bloomed and became stronger every minute we were together or apart.

Damon would even sneak out at night and make his way up to my room and we would fall asleep together like we always did when he lived with us. I think that's why the other house go built so much faster than ours.

The river was behind our houses a little back in the woods in an open, sunny place. That where we would always swim and play together.

"It is indeed il mio amore." Il mio amore meant, my love, in Italian. Learning each others first languages was one of our many ways that made us feel more connected with each other.

"I have something to show you." He told me, standing up and grabbing my hand to pull me along. I giggled as we ran through the woods and to the cabana he had just finished building with my father. It was in a clearing in the middle of a tall grassy field. The grass was as tall as corn so it was totally private.

"Damon Salvatore, I demand that you tell why you brought me here." I demanded, not being able to hold in my excitement much longer.

"Yes maam." He smiled, nodding his head. "Go look under that rock." He demanded in a polite way. I did as he said and turned to smile over my shoulder at him a couple of times as I walked over to it. It was in spot where bright yellow daisies were blooming all around. I was careful not to step on any even though I spotted one that Damon had accidentally stepped on. I pushed over the rock and saw the most beautiful bracelet I had ever seen. The yellow was a bright as the daisies and the green was as bright as the grass and the blue was as bright as the river. I gasped as I picked it up and turned to find Damon right behind me.

"Its beautiful Damon." I said in awe as he took the bracelet out of my hand and held one end of the bracelet with one hand and the other with the other hand, signaling me to hold my wrist out for him.

"Bella Adelina Vivienne Swan, this is my promise to you that I will love you for as long as I live and beyond." He promised as he finished tying the the 3 colored strings around my small wrist.

I believe a tear then fell from my eye because he gently wiped it away from my rosey cheek as he leaned in and kissed me.

* * *

I looked down at the bracelet that was now very faded. It just didn't glow like it used to. It reminded me of my life now. The water doesn't seem quite as blue, the grass not as green and the daisies not as yellow. I pulled myself out of the past that included him since it was a dangerous place to be and looked at him for the first time since him being here.

"Because it reminds of the past. It reminds me of the year, 1839; the best and worst year of my life." I answered, tears forming at the lids of my eyes. Damon used his speed to rush over to me.

"Bella Adelina Vivienne Swan, I meant what I said that day. I will love you for ever and beyond." He promised, wiping away a tear that had escaped my eye as he leaned in and gently and respectfully kissed me.

* * *

**I am absolutely in love with this chapter. I hope you guys will be too. You guys will be getting plenty of flash backs in the future because that is where their relationship first bloomed. **

**Now you know that Bella once had a brother and their families were very close. What do you guys think about all of that ?**

**-kelsey112 - Thank you for your review ! and you find out what Katherine did to Bella in the next chapter I think.**

**-Vampiregirl 31 -Thank you, thank you, thank you !**

**-Twilight Gleek - Aww, thank so much ! You made me smile so big :p**

**-butterbutt XD - Thank you so much for being so supportive for so many of my stories, it means a lot ! :)**

**And of course, thank you to everybody else, it means so much !**

**Aaaand, for a Christmas present to all of you, which I have to thank butterbutt XD for giving me the idea of doing a suprise for my readers, I will be writing short stories for whover wants one written. Just tell me what you want me to write about for you and I will make a short story for it. For example; if you want a love scene between any two characters than it shall happen. :) I will even post it to the public and didicate it to you whoever wanted that story written.**

**And lastly, check out butterbutt XD's story also, its a crossover of Vampire Diaries and Twilight and is very creative and really good.**

**-Jax**


	4. 4 Just Like Old Times

CHAPTER 4

_Just like old times_

When we pulled apart, it felt like old times, like we were in the middle of the field on a hot summer day instead of in my living room hiding from the cold Winter Night that laid just beyond the very walls that Damon had helped build along side my brother, my father and his father and brother. And with that, I broke down, Damon catching me as I fell. Damon had no clue that another reason why I left was because I knew he would bring back too many memories of my family.

"What, what is it Bells ?" He asked, worry showing in the wrinkles on his forehead.

"I just miss my family. I wish we could go back." I cried, wrapping my arms tightly around his warm chest. He held me even tighter back, as if telling mke that I was safe in his arms. I knew I was and so I fell asleep, just like that. Warmly in the arms of my soul mate as we laid warmly and cozily by the old fashioned stone fireplace. The very fireplace that he had helped my father and brother and his father and brother build. Just as I was about to be all the way gone, I heard him whisper in my ear, "I promise I will never loose you again, ma dame." I smiled as my eyes rolled back into my head and I passed out asleep. That told me that he had remembered that day just as much as I did, also telling me that it meant just as much to him as it did to me.

* * *

I woke up by the flaming fireplace, curled into a ball, the quilt pulled up all the way to my chin. Damon must have started it up again before it got too cold in here. I rolled over, expecting to see Damon, but he wasn't there. I listened intently to see if I could hear him anywhere in the house but I heard nothing. Then all at once, last night rushed back and I immediately felt embarrassed and ashamed for making it so easy for him and then breaking down as soon as I had forgiven him. I felt so stupid.

My heart all of a sudden had a slight pain and that reminded me that I hadn't eaten in more than a day. I didn't bring any blood from the blood bank with me so animal blood would have to do which I preferred animal blood anyway. The less blood you have in your system, the harder it is for your heart to pump that small amount of blood. Eventually when there is no more blood left in your system, it will push to pump so hard that it will feel like sandpaper is rubbing against your heart. It feels worse than a heart attack.

* * *

"I really need to remember to make a trip to the blood bank." I cursed myself as I walked through the 6 inches of snow that had been collected from last nights weather with my black converse on. The snow was seeping in through the two little holes on the outer sides of the shoes. "And to the shoe carnival." I said, adding it to my do to list. One thing about vampires that you should know is that they hate the cold with a passion. I saw a deer up ahead and immediately sprung at it. My special speed was nothing compared to its animal speed so It was fairly easy to catch. I exhaled loudly as I felt the warm, sticky blood sliding down my throat to my esophagus and then my stomach, then refilling my veins and organs back to its normal juicy density. I know it sounded disguistng but it was my life and I was used to it now.

I wiped my face with a wet wipe I had brought along like I always did and then pulled out a small metal cross that I always brought along also for things like this. I always had one on me. I reached into my white jacket pocket and pulled out the tiny cross and held it in my hands as I said a prayer for the animal. The same prayer I had prayed for my, victims, if you will, since I had become a vampire. Funny that I had been a vegetarian as a human which was odd for that time because we practically lived off of meat but I just couldn't stand the thought of eating an animal. As you can imagine, I was very, very thin because of that. I think that was the worst part about turning.

"_Dear lord, forgive for my animal insticts and please put to rest this animal properly. In the lords name we pray, Amen." _

I then set the tiny cross gently on top of the animal then stood back up. I was heading back to the river to cross over the bridge and head back to the house when I notices a sliver of blue bamboo to the side of my footprints. It hadn't been there before…I think. So I went up to it and picked it up, looking around. There was another one up ahead except it was pink and then another which was green. So I followed the trail of dyed bamboo slivers until they stopped right at the clearing where the cabana was located. My heart melted as I acknowledged the scene before me. It didn't belong to the Winter weather but to the Summer. The snow was gone from the clearing and there was no ice on the edges of the river. As I stepped further into the clearing I saw the rock to my left and it was surrounded by freshly planted, (you guessed it), yellow daisies. I smiled so big that I thought that my face was too small because their was no more room left on my face for a bigger smile.

I walked to the rock, the same flower stepped on that had been accidentaly stepped on by Damon the day I got the bracelet; except I had a feeling that this time, it wasn't an accident. I pushed the rock, almost bolder, over like I had once done before and as expected there was a bamboo woven bracelet. Except this time, there was also a note and the color pink was added while the yellow was replaced with teal. I picked up the note and read it, It read:

_Blue- My eyes_

_Green- Your eyes_

_Teal- Our eyes mixed_

_Pink- Our love_

_Il tuo amore,_

_Damon Lorenzo Alessandrio Salvatore_

I let out a short laugh as I read the last part. Il tuo amore meant, Your love, in Italian.

* * *

**Damon's P.O.V**

I didn't want to leave my Bells to wake up alone, even if we did have an innocent night but I got an emergency call from Stefan. I had just finished my little surprise for her when he called.

"What's up ?" I asked, plopping on the couch in our living room.

"Bonnie shared something with me the other day." He told me. He didn't seem as worried as I would have expected him to be.

"Well, what was it ?" I asked impatiently.

"She said according to some myth, a single ware wolf bite can kill a vampire."

"Yeah, okay." I rolled my eyes to head back to Bella but he stopped me.

"Damon you need to take this seriously because theres a new wolf in town." I looked at him confused.

"And who will that be ?" I asked, my head cocking to the side.

"Tyler Lockwood. He killed a girl named Sarah the other day. He didn't mean to though. Matt was compelled to egg him on and then when he failed, Sarah was then compelled and Tyler pushed her and accidentally broke her neck." Stefan said, his serious face not leaving until I said something.

"I'll be careful, chill out." I reassured him, rolling my eyes as I turned to leave. Stefan gave up with me for the moment like he always had to do.

"So how'd it go last night ?" He called behind me. I stopped and paused for a split second before smiling and turning back to him.

"Great. It went great."

**

* * *

**

Stefan's P.O.V

I could see the light in his eyes that he had lost so long ago. I could see the old, human Damon shining through. I was happy for him, not only because he was my brother and I cared for him but now I knew he would no longer be after Elena.

"I'm going to talk to Bonnie some more today about the wolves and do some extra research myself. Maybe you and Bella should tag along. She needs to know this too." Damon nodded his head, considering this for the first time since the conversation.

"Yeah, you're right, she does." He agreed, his face serious as he thought of a way to tell her. "I'll be back here in a minute, wait for us." He ordered as he turned to leave.

"I'm waiting on Elena anyway so take your time." I called behind him. He just waived behind him, telling me he got it.

* * *

**Thank you guys so so so much for all of the reviews and FS and FA and AA etc. It means so much !**

**-Vampgirl4ever1994 - Thanks for the review !**

**-vampiregirl 31 - yes they will have their time to shine but they're not really the main focus. Bella will be paying them a visit some time along the road. :)**

**-butterbutt XD - The Cullens arent really important in this story but edward will show up in future chapters and cause trouble between Bella and Damon. Her life in Forks is not really important so most of the chapters will be based in Mystic Falls and on Damon and Bella's past. and thank you for the review !**

**-Jax**


	5. 5 Questions

**CHAPTER 5** _Questions _

"Bells ?" I heard Damon call through the house. I was in the shower in his room which he would have heard if he would have listened instead of yelled as soon as he got into the house. Same old impatient Damon. Even though I knew that he now knew I was in the shower I responded anyway.

"Shower." I called back, as I rinced the rest of the conditioner out of my hair. Thankfully, because of my supernatural hearing, I could hear him even though the water was falling over my ears. I smiled as I heard him enter the bathroom, wiping the water from my eyes. My hair felt longer because of how wet it was.

I smiled bigger when I heard the sliding door open and his angelic face peep in.

"Well hello." He smiled, as if he was surprised that I was actually in the shower. He was respectful as to not once look down at my nude body, even though I wouldn't have minded.

"Thank you." I told him, referring to this morning. He smiled back as if he had forgotten and then joined me in the shower, clothes and all. He made mud footprints on the wet-stoned shower floor as he walked to me from his dirty shoes. You could barely see them though because of the dark stones' colors. He took my face in his hands and touched his forehead to mine.

"Your welcome." He whispered and then he gently kissed me as if I could break.

"I'm not human anymore." I smiled, kissing him harder. His clothes were now drenched and his hair fell right to the top of his eyelids. I was in the corner, leaving him right under the water pouring from the rainforest styled faucet that hung from the ceiling. I slipped when he pulled me toward him but he caught me and picked me up, sliding the glass door open wider and carefully stepping out. Using his speed, we were to the bed in less than a second.

"Wait." I stopped him even though I really didn't want to. "What did you need to tell me" I smiled causing Damon to kiss my teeth.

"Don't worry about it, Stefan told me to take my time." He said out of breath, his mouth never being more than an inch away from my lips. I laughed quickly before our lips met again and Damon's soaked clothes slowly started falling off, whether by me or him.

* * *

Not too long later, we layed in the damp bed from the water from Damon's clothes and my hair and smiled like giddy teenagers in love. In the movies, they always show the guy and the girl under the sheets, but it really doesn't happen like that 80% of the time. Sure, maybe for your first time because you're probably young and embarrassed and want to hide as much as possible but if that's the case, then you're probably not ready anyway. My mother always used to tell me that if you were uncomfortable being naked in front of a guy than you're not ready. With Damon, I had never been shy. When we were human, we would always go swimming in the river together and I wouldn't want my clothes to get wet so sometimes I would swim in nothing but my underwear. I would even change in front if him when he would spend the night which was almost every night.

"Can I ask you something ?" I asked, turning on my side to face him.

"I hate to say it but you just did." He smart mouthed. I rolled my eyes at him before ignoring that comment.

"Why did you turn me ?" I asked, a little bit of hatred coming back to the surface. Damon adverted his eyes from mine and starred off for a little while before answering.

"I couldn't even imagine living without you." He answered, his eyes never meeting mine. For a second I thought he was going to cry but I didn't say anything because I knew he still had some things to say. "I was selfish, Bella. I was extremely and disgustingly selfish." He said with hatred, clearly hating what he did to me. "I gave up." He said out of subject.

"What ?" I asked, surprised at the unexpected comment. His eyes finally met mine as he prepared to explain.

"I didn't know if you were alive or not and I figured if you were than you wouldn't want to be with me anyway…because of what I did. I didn't think you wanted to be found." I could feel the tears swell up, pushing against my eye ball and my eye lid, threatening to fall over. I would normally have been mad at him but I haven't told him the complete truth yet either.

"I didn't." I told him truthfully, trying my best to hold back my tears. "I hated you Damon. I honestly didn't, and couldn't, be with you." A tear escaped my eye and Damon quickly wiped it away as if it was an obligation for the moment as if to tell me that he understood. "Its okay." He reassured me as I pulled myself together.

"I came to see you once." Damon's face looked surprised as if he was mad I had once been near him and he hadn't known it. Damon's face was intense, telling me to go on. "About 98 years ago." I licked my lips and looked at him to see he was looking at me, clearly wanting me to go on. I looked away and continued."It was 71 years after you turned me. I would have almost been 89 years old and you would have just turned 91. I started thinking that if we were still human, we would be spending the last years of our life together. Anyway, I thought of that because I had lost my bracelet and so I finally searched the main trashcan at the hotel I was staying at and found it. When I finally put it back around my wrist, everything flooded back to me about you and I. So, I decided to find you, it wasn't that hard, so I found you within two days." His was aggravated at me saying he was easy to find but as soon as I looked away I knew it had passed.

"You were in Venice, Italy, where you grew up, I believe a couple of apartments down of where you used to live with your family before you fled to Virginia. I was right in front of your apartment door about to knock. I heard the shower going and just when I was going to open the door….I heard a girl laugh. I didn't know it was Katherine-I knew it sounded like her but I knew you wouldn't do that." I shot him the disappointed look at that before continuing. "Then I heard you laugh and then I heard kissing. When I heard you say that you loved her, I left. I was never with any guy long enough to love them. Mostly because no body could compete with you and a little because of who I was. I paused giving Damon time for all of this to sink in. It was Katherine right ? The one in the shower that day ?"

**

* * *

**

Damon's P.O.V Venice, Italy 1937

I had had an awesome day on the town with Katherine. Her face was all I could see when I closed my eyes to rinse the shampoo out of my hair. She was the definition of beauty and I couldn't wait to see her again as soon as I got out of the shower. I guess she had read my mind because when I opened my eyes, as much I didn't want to, I was surprised to see her beautiful face peak in. She had been wearing a red-silky rob but when she entered the shower, she wasn't. She laughed as she entered and walked towards me. She then kissed my wet neck and made her way to my lips. I laughed when she stopped and smiled at me.

"What ?" I smiled.

"Nothing." She said, biting her lip and leaning in for another kiss. When we stopped I whispered, "I love you.", to her. She didn't say it back. She never said it back. Instead, we just kissed and made love. Well, now I know that only one of us was, 'making 'love''. I had heard people outside of the hallway that day; I would have never of thought that one of those people was my Bella.

* * *

It was awkwardly silent as Damon pondered something silently. I didn't know what exactly.

"Damon, are you okay ?" I asked, gently rubbing his cheek. He blinked and snapped out of it, looking back at me.

"Yeah, it was." He answered, referring to the previous question.

"It's okay." I reassured him since he looked so distraught.

"I'm sorry Bella." He said before slowly leaning in to kiss me.

"Damon, Bella, we gotta go." Stefan yelled before we heard the door shut behind him.

I smiled and looked down as I saw the dissapointment on Damon's face.

"Okay, we're coming." Damon yelled to him annoyed.

"Meet us in the car." He said as if he were having a conversation with someone downstairs; but only because he knew we could because of our hearing.

* * *

**There is so many people to thank that if I wrote all of you guys down it would probably be just as long as this update was so I'll just personally thank the ones that reviewed. But thank you to everyone else that SA, AA, FA, and FS'ed my story ! It means so much. :p**

**-Dark-Supernatural-Angel -Thanks so much ! and dont worry, there will be plenty more love scenes that Damon will be present for :)**

**-SusayyQ - Thank you so much for the review !**

**-Wolfpire29 - Oh my Gosh, you, youuuuu made me smile ! haha thank you soooo much for your review ! :)**

**-Twilight Gleek - I am so ecstatic that this was one of your favs ! :P Thank youu !**

**-TaziiVD - Thank you for your review ! I am sooo glad that you like it :p**

**-JessiXteamZoey - I am so glad you like it, Thank you !**

**-ash17 - Thank you for your review and I am so glad that you like it ! :p**

**I love that you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am.**

**I'm going to try to update as soon as I can but I have to study for my placement test for college so it might not be as quick as wanted unfortunately but we'll see.**

**If anyone has any quesions about the story, feel free to ask.**

**-Jax**


	6. Still Learning

**I am so, so, so, so ,so ,so ,so, so Sorry for the delay ! I wanted to update it on Christmas but I got sick and then of course I played with some of the things I got for Christmas when I was well and then my router wouldn't work so I had no internet for a week and then I had College and license to deal with ! haha so I apologize for the wait. I hope this chapter makes up for it. Also, I'm thinking about bringing the Cullens into it soon.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6 **_Still Learning_

"Are we okay ?" Damon asked as I zipped up my jeans.

"Why wouldn't we ?" I asked as I threw my leather jacket on quickly to go meet up with Stefan and Elena.

"Well….because of all we just discussed." He explained, hesitating on what to do next as if he was uncomfortable. I zipped up my jacket and stared at him for a split second before walking up to him.

"We're better than we were before." I told him, asserting that it was good that we discussed it. Those were very important questions and now we could finally move on from them. There were still other, more important, things to discuss. The only reason we hadn't gotten to those certain questions was because we were dreading them. He just nodded his head silently before we made our way to the Stefans car parked in the driveway.

"I thought you guys were never going to come." Stefan played. I didn't have to see Damon's face to know that he rolled his eyes before opening the door for me.

"After you." He politely spoke. I smiled as I slipped into the seat. Elena was sitting in the back already right beside me. She looked like she had seen something out of this world.

"What ?" I laughed as I reached my right hand up to pull down the seatbelt over my chest.

"Is is just me or was Damon just nice ?" She asked smirking. I looked at her confused adverting my eyes quickly over to Damon then back to Elena as Damon sat in the passengers seat.

"He's never mean." I said naively. Elena's face told me otherwise. I knew he was cocky but he was never mean. I could sense that Elena wanted to tell me something rather important but couldn't in front of Damon.

"Later." I mouthed to her. She just turned her head away without a nod as if it wasn't her place. She sure came off as snobby.

Damon was quiet most of the ride except to answer some of Stefan and Elena's questions for us meekly. I noticed that Damon and Stefan's relationship had changed. They were more distant. When they were human and Stefan dated Katherine and I dated Damon, they were very close. It was weird to see them like this and it was obvious that Damon was different when it wasn't just me and him. There was a silent anger in him that I had only seen once and that was that night with Katherine and I. He could have left but he stayed with me.

* * *

The house we pulled up to was a common middle aged, two story house. Before I could even open my door, Damon had used his speed to open it for me.

"Again; wow." Elena commented to me before getting out herself.

"Thanks babe." I laughed as he even took my hand to help me out. When we got up to the door, Bonnie was already there welcoming Elena inside. Damon and Stefan didn't go in right away so I figured they wanted me to go first. I went up to the door and stopped when I remembered. I had been so used to being able to just walk into everyones house back in Forks because I had been invited into all of my friends houses that I had forgotten about having to be invited in.

Bonnie saw this and acknowledged that I was a new face.

"Oh, this is the girl ?" She asked Elena. Elena turned around to see Bonnie clearly wanting to be introduced.

"Oh sorry you guys." She apologized for not introducing us. " Yes, this is Bella, Damons's girlfriend. Bella, this is Bonnie, one of my closest friends."

"It's nice to finally meet you." She said without smiling, extending her hand through the doorway. I hesitated before taking it. When I did, her power took my breath away.

"Are you okay ?" Damon asked worriedly, already at my side.

"I'm fine." I reassured him as I adverted my eyes back to Bonnie.

"Your hand shocked me." I lied. I still hadn't told Damon or anyone ever that when I touch people, I see things about them. I looked at it as a dangerous trait because people, particularly vampires, would want to study me and find out why I had this gift.

"Yeah. Um, we'll be right out as soon as I get something." She lightly smiled before turning with Elena and disappearing into the house, curiosity still swirling in her eyes.

"What was that about ?" Damon asked, knowing I hadn't been shocked. I knew I couldn't lie to him but I also knew that I wasn't ready to tell him.

"I'll tell you later." I explained as nonchalant as I could. Damon just nodded his head as he put his arms around my waist as if he was scared I was suddenly going to disappear.

* * *

"So how long have you known Damon exactly ?" Bonnie asked as she scrolled out the map on the porch.

"Uhh, since I was 7, so a while." I chuckled.

"I've never seen him this…happy." She told me before closing her eyes and concentrating on her spell. Within seconds, two spots were burnt onto the map.

"What does that mean ?" Stefan and Damon asked at the same time.

"It means that there are two ware wolves in Virginia. Those are their locations at the moment." She told us, her face hard.

"Wait, you mean that Tyler Lockwood is not the only wolf here ?" Damon asked annoyed.

"Yes." Bonnie answered dully as if she had felt that she had made it obvious enough.

"Do you know who it is ?" Stefan asked.

"I don't." She answered honestly.

"Don't you know some witch spell to find out ?" He asked rudely.

"Damon." I scolded. I was not used to him having so much frustration.

"I'll check but until then, you have to be careful because as you know, just one ware wolf bite can kill a vampire."

"What ?" I asked shocked. I had never heard of such a thing.

"She doesn't know ?" Bonnie asked almost shocked.

"I was going to wait until this pleasant get together to tell her." He defended.

Everyone looked at me as if they expected me to be mad.

"Well, first off, lets not assume that they would kill us. Tyler is a friend right ?"

"Somewhat." Damon mumbled. I could tell he didn't like him or wanted to trust him.

"Let's find this other wolf and see if they can be trusted or not." I suggested. Every one agreed so we left to do research while Bonnie did the same.

* * *

"That's taking a risk and I am not going to risk losing you again !" Damon stated madly as we got back into the privacy of my house.

"You chose not to come after me !" I yelled back. "If it were you, I would have never of stopped !"

"Well I'm not you Bella and I never will." He said a little bit calmer.

"What is that supposed to mean ?" I asked annoyed. Damon exhaled loudly and walked to the table where all of the alcohol was and poured two glasses of scotch. He brought one over to me which forced me to unfold my arms so I could take the glass.

"You're perfect Bella. You always have been and even though you have been alone and miserable for the last 170 some years, you are still just the same." He explained almost jealously before taking a sip of his drink. I took a sip as well and walked over to the couch and took a seat.

"I have changed Damon. There's a lot I haven't talked you." I confessed.

"Well we haven't been together long enough for us to confess everything about our very long past." He assured me. "We have all night though to talk." He signaled for me start talking.

"The reason I came back here was because I needed some sence of feeling again. I had been in a relationship and he broke up with me. That's why I cam home." I told him, never looking in his eyes.

"Was he a-"

"-Yes." I cut him off, knowing what he was going to ask. "He's a vampire." I could sense that he would have rather him of been human. Probably so that he would have the comfort of knowing that he wasn't going to be living long.

"Were did you live ?"

"Washington."

"Did you love him ?"

"Ye-yeah, I loved him." I honestly answered. This conversation was really getting awkward.

"Why did he break up with you ?" He oushed.

"Damon, I don't know and I don't care because him breaking up with me brought me back to you." I truthfully told him, finally locking my eyes with his. I saw a small smile form on his defined face.

"You want to take a vacation there ?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Noo, I am not going to go and show you off to piss him off." I laughed. I liked that he was acting jealous. It meant that he really did cared although I already believed that. He pulled me in to a hug as we smiled.

"I have one more big thing to tell you." I said lightly as his arm curled aroung my chest.

"What ?" He asked unworriedly.

"I'm not a normal Vamire." I admitted, a little afraid to tell him. I didn't know why.

"What do you mean ?" Damin asked curiously, sitting me up so,e so he could see my face.

"I have this power." I stopped to see what his face looked like so far. His face told me to go on.

"I can like…..see certain things about people or vampires when I touch them." Damon pondered this as I continued.

"I didn't know about it for about a year because I avoided humans at all costs as I got a grip on my cravings. I didn't want to hurt anyone. Anyway, I went for food like I did every few months whenever I wanted to taste something other than blood. You know bread was my favorite food of all time." I reminded him. He smiled and said, "I do indeed."

"Well, I went to a local bakery and ordered 2 loafs of sourdough bread and when she handed me the loafs, the baker accidentally skimmed my hand. I saw everything about her life from her kids to he rbreakups to her childhood memories. I was freaked and so I went to touch other people and it kept happening. The more I did it, the more I could control it. I'm so good at it now that I can control what I see exactly." I spilled.

"Why do you get a power and I don't ?" He whined. I chuckled at his jealously.

"So every time you touch me, you see everything ?" He asked almost worried.

"No. Like I said, I can control it. I can turn it off before I touch someone. It's naturally on so if I accidentally touch you then I will see some things but only for a second before I turn it off or pull away from your touch." I reassured him. He looked relieved. I knew it was probably because of Katherine. "I've never used it on you." I promised.

"I believe you." He warmly smiled.

"That's what happened with Bonnie. I saw she was a witch and it caught me off guard but I knew to trust her because Stefan and Elena did."

"Well, Stefans a softie. He joked.

"Speaking of. Why are you so tense and untrusting ?" I asked. Damon looked uncomfortable like he didn't know exactly why.

"Lets just say that I've been through a lot through all of these years of living."

"You're saying that I haven't ?"

"Of course not. I'm saying that maybe you haven't gone through as much as me. That or you're just stronger than me." He admitted.

There was silence for a little while until Damon started up again.

"I know where Katherine is." He blurted. I pulled away from him and looked at him in shock. He knew that I wanted to kill her and yet he told me that he knew where she was. I couldn't help but wonder why.

* * *

**I hoped you guys liked it ! Let me know what you think.** **Thank you so much to everyone who SA, AA, FS, FA or RA'ed my story. It means so so much :)**

**Special thanks to:**

**-Dark-Supernatural-Angel -Thank you so much for the review !**

**-Vampgirlforever1994 - Thank you so much for the review !**

**-mellissaswilliamore13 - Thank you so much for the review and compliment ! It made me very happy :p**

**-emeraldpheonixx23 - You'll find out ! haha and probably very soon ! :)**

**-Twilight Gleek - Thank you so much ! I am soooo glad you like it :)**

**- KatalinaxKaterae - I am si glad that you like it ! Thank you :) and a belated Merry Christmas to you and New Years ! haha**

**-vampires4444 - Thank you for the review and I am so happy that you like it so far !**

**-Rated-Elena - Thank you so much for the review and you will see haha ! :)**

**-ciaranoelle - Thank you so much for the review ****! :p**

**Have any questions ? Please ask :)**

**-Jaks**


	7. Beautifully ruined

This is not going to go exactly as the show, so expect a little more drama. ;)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

_Beautifully ruined_

1847

"Are you okay ?" A 9 year old, human, Damon Salvatore asked.

"What-yes." I replied quickly, wiping away the tears from my cheeks.

"Then why are you crying ?"

"Enough with the questions. You will leave me alone now." I ordered. But he didn't. Instead, he leaned against the railings of the boat as I was and looked into the vast, ocean.

"The unknown can be a good thing sometimes." He told me, his eyes never leaving the beauty of the dark blue water.

"My friends, my home, my school, everything I've ever known is gone." I complained.

"I know, but I can promise you that if you need someone to talk to, I'm a good listener." He smiled, looking at me now. I smiled back before sliding my hand down the railing until it met his. I was young and didn't know anything about boyfriends love, I just knew my Mom and Dad loved each other and they would hold each others hands. I could tell why because when I touched Damon's, I felt warmth run up my hand. That's a feeling that only he has ever given me.

"We're here." Damon announced, pulling me out of my trance. I took a deep breath and pulled a cigerette out of my purse followed by a lighter. Damon gave me a weird look.

"You smoke ?"

"No, not really." I told him pulling the handle and opening the door. "I figured I might need one. Besides, It's not like it'll kill me." I smirked, trying to lighten the mood. It worked because Damon laughed briefly.

I grabbed his hand before we started descending down the steps.

"Damon ?" I asked, not even sure of what I wanted to ask. He saw the confusion on my face and immediately came up to me and held my face in his hands.

"You can't kill her. There is a spell that keeps her locked in there so please don't decide to join her in there because I wouldn't know how to get you out. Just talk and get everything off of your chest." He told me reassuringly. "This needs to be settled before she rots away." He finished, gently tugging me in his direction to tell me to follow him down the steps. I grabbed his hand and pulled him back to me.

"It's done babe. It's been done." Damon gave me a look saying he didn't buy it.

"Think about what she did to you…us ! And you don't want to say anything to her ?" I pondered this a short second.

"Not if I can't kill her." I leaned in and whispered looking right past him.

Damon opened his mouth to speak when his phone rang. He rolled his eyes and patted his front pockets of his jeans and pulled his phone out.

"Hello." An annoyed Damon asked. Damon's face went from annoyed to confused in a matter of seconds.

'_What ?' _I mouthed. Damon held his finger up and turned away.

"The question is, why is John Gilbert in Mystic Falls ?" He spoke into the phone. Damon nodded his head before hanging up.

"John Gilbert ? Is that Elena's family ?" I asked.

"Her father actually."

"I thought he die-"

"Those were her adoptive parents, turns out. John Gilbert and Jenna's boyfriend's ex wife his her mom." He said quickly, clearly used to fact.

I just nodded my head, letting it sink in while Damon gently grabbed my arm and said that we had to go. I couldn't help but look behind me at the steps in the ground that led to my biggest enemy.

We pulled up to the Mystic Grill.

"This'll just be a second." Damon told me, telling me to stay in the car.

"Wait." I eclaimed. "Why do you want me to stay here ?" I asked confused.

"I don't know why he is here and until I do I, I don't want him knowing who you are or why you're here." I could tell by the tone of his voice and the concern on his face that he just wanted to protect me from anything and everything. I simply nodded my head. He quickly kissed my forehead then I watched him flawlessly walk into the Grill.

Damon wasn't gone long until he was headed back to the car, and looking quite annoyed. He slammed the car door shut and sat there in silence for a while before started the car up and headed towards his house.

The car ride to his house was filled with silence. When we pulled into his driveway we got out and went in. Elena and Stefan was in the living room cuddling and talking.

"So what do we do about him ?" Damon announced, getting straight to the point.

"Nothing." Elena assured him, knowing what he wanted to do.

"We're going to find out why he is here first. For all we know, he could be telling the truth." Stefan interrupted.

"Yeah." Damon sarcastically agreed, widening his eyes. This was the Damon that I didn't know. The one I didn't recognize.

Elena's phone rang so she answered it and walked away so Damona nd Stefan could finish their argument. I didn't pay any mind to Elena until I heard the words coming from the phone. Something was wrong.

A worried Elena hurried to Damon and held the phone out to him, her eyes teary. Damon cautiously grabbed the phone and said hello. I could hear a man's voice saying that he needed to bring Tyler to him for Caroline.

"Let me speak to her." Damon ordered. I turned my head away when I heard her scream in agony.

"What ?" Elena asked, knowing I could hear everything. I just shook my head.

Stefan grabbed the phone from Damon.

"If you hurt her again, I swear to God I will kill you." He threatened.

"_No you won't. Because we'll kill Elena and Damon's new playtoy. You see how easy it was to kidnap a vampire. Imagine how easy it'll be to kidnap two humans." _The now girls voice said through the phone.

Damon was pissed that he had threatend me like that but more pissed I think, because she knew about me. If they knew about me then other people could as well.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think is going to happen.

I'm typing the next chapter as you read this so expect another update soon ! Maybe even tonight if I get a lot of reviews.

Anywho, thank you so much to all who reviewed and all who like this story !

-Jacki


	8. WOLVES beWERE

**CHAPTER 8** _Past times_

"I'm coming with you." Elena announced. Damon stopped her from continuing past him.

"No you're not, you're staying here." Damon demanded.

"Damon ! I'm going."

"No you are not." Damon said more protective than annoyed.

"I agree, you're staying." Stefan pronounced. Elena crossed her arms and looked at the floor in defeat.

"Bella, stay with her okay." Damon said more than asked. I nodded my head as looked at this Damon that I didn't know. He was protective of Elena as if he loved her.

"No, I'm coming with you." I announced. I was in no way going to allow him to make his way towards danger without me being there to protect him.

"Don't worry Bella, I'll keep him safe." Stefan promised. I just nodded my head as I watched them disappear from the living room and out the front door. Damon wanted me to stay to be safe and I wanted to go with him to keep him safe because I knew he wouldn't stay and Caroline was Damon's friend which made her mine.

* * *

"Better get used to staying behind." Elena exhaled as she plopped on the couch.

"Well you're a human, Elena, you're not as strong as us. That's why you stay back. Damon's overprotective of me which is why he makes me stay back regardless of how strong I am."

"They just love us too much." She deviously smiled. "There's no such thing as too much love." I smiled as I joined Elena on the couch. We both just stared into the burning logs Stefan had just fixed for a little while.

"You know, it's weird." Elena started, turning her body to face me on the couch. "I could have sworn that I was the only girl Damon would ever love." She finished, staring past me now, thinking.

"What do you mean ?" I asked, never knowing anything about that.

"Obviously it was before he knew that you were still out there because he I've never seen him be as nice as he is when he's around you. He tries really hard you know, harder than he did for me." I stared at Elena, taking this all in and trying to put things together.

"What do you mean, 'tries really hard'?" I asked, quickly tucking my hair behind my ear and adjusting myself to look at her better. Elena cleared her throat as if she knew she had a lot to explain.

"Damon is….heartless at times. As if he's lost or doesn't have a soul…which is technically true but you know what I mean." She said, shooting me a nervous chuckle.

"When I first met him, he was the enemy in town. Then it was Katherine and now the ware wolves. He tried to ruin Stefan and I and ruin his chances of staying at Mystic Falls. But then he started to fall for me and he started to get his soul back; he started to feel again. He even killed my brother once but thankfully he had one of those rings on to where you can't die. He doesn't kill as much and he's getting better though; especially now that you are here. I've never seen him so happy." She finished, answering truthfully.

"I didn't know he had a 'crush' on you." I responded, looking past her as thoughts ran through my head.

"Well, like I said, that was before he knew you were still alive." She said nonchalantly as if it wasn't a big deal as she got up. "Do you want a drink ?" She asked as she headed to the kitchen although you could hear her pause for a second when she remembered what exactly I drank.

"I'm good, thank you." I answered. Maybe it wasn't a big deal that he had a crush on Elena. I mean, he didn't know that I was even alive. I shouldn't bother me as much as it is. Maybe it's because he never told me but I'm sure he has a reason.

I leaned my head back against the couch and shut my eyes, the thought of Elena and Damon escaping my mind when I heard a loud crash and then a scream. I jerked up and ran to the kitchen where Elena was.

* * *

"Are you okay ?" I asked as I calmed down when I saw the situation. Elena knew Damon had a pitcher of blood in the fridge and was pouring me a glass when she knocked it over. Blood was all over the floor and Elena.

"You really didn't have to get me a drink." I said, feeling somehow responsible for this. I started to walk to her when the smell hit me and I froze.

"Are you okay ?" She asked worriedly.

"I-I drink animal blood. That's human." I forced out. My blood started to move through my veins faster and I started to breathe heavy. Then I felt the veins show under my eyes and my fangs come out. Elena gasped as she put two and two together and took in the situation. Vampires who drink human blood have a more uncontrollable craving to exposed human blood. It's harder for us to control it and Elena being here was dangerous. Elena stood there silently not knowing what to do and expecting the worst when my body beat my mind and I ran as fast as I could out of the kitchen.

Just as I ran out of the door I ran into someone but they stopped me. It was Damon.

"Woah-woah-woah." Damon said worriedly as he saw my face. I breathed heavily as I tried to push the craving aside. Damon pulled me to him and told me it'll pass.

"Is Elena okay ?" He asked as he rubbed my back.

"She's fine, she's fine. I assured him. "She spilled a glass of human blood and I just freaked." I explained. I pulled away to look at him now.

"Why are you back so soon ?" I asked.

"We're done. Caroline is safe and Tyler is safe. Stefan is taking her back home right now. I came to check on you guys."

"Go hunt while I clean the mess up." Damon said, pointing to the woods.

"Okay." I sprinted deep into the woods as soon as Damon turned to go into the house.

* * *

Damon and I fell asleep in his room. Stefan got a sleepover together for Caroline, Bonnie and Elena since he figured she needed it. Damon had cleaned up the blood and kept all of it in the basement away from me. I couldn't face Elena last night after she saw me the way she did. Damon and I ended up watching a movie and falling asleep together like normal young adults do. I woke to the sound of footsteps coming up the steps. I slowly sat up and stretched as the morning sun shone in on me through one of the windows.

"Good morning." Damon said as he headed towards me with a glass of blood. I could smell that it was animal blood. "Here we go ma dame." He said in an English accent as he held out the glass.

"Did you go hunting just for me, Damon Salvatore ?" I asked, smiling deviously.

"Why yes I did. I even filled some pitchers and put them in the freezer in the kitchen for you." He smiled as I took the glass and took some sips.

"Thank you, you really didn't have to do that." I assured him.

"But I wanted to." He defended as he climbed over me and plopped down beside me on his side so he could stare at me. The light shining on his eyes made them glisten and I couldn't help but notice how handsome he was.

"So how is everyone ?" I asked, remembering last night.

"Everything's fine. Stefan and Elena has decided to go on a little vacation at Elena's family lake house."

"Did they already leave ? What time is it ?" I asked.

"Yes, about an hour ago and it's 11:00pm. You slept later than usual." Damon answered, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Maybe we should go on a little vacation of our own." I smiled as I finished the last of my glass and set it down on the nightstand, it clumping slightly as I set it down.

"Where would we go." He asked as he leaned in closer to me.

"Ummm, how about the Bahamas…or New York so we can go shopping." I suggested as I leaned in closer.

"Okay." He whispered as our lips finally met.

* * *

Damon and I played hide and seek in the house and danced and just hung out and had a good time, enjoying our time alone together. It was 5:15PM when Alaric came over to talk to Damon.

"I'm going to go check on Caroline and then to the school to volunteer, that way I can keep a better eye out for Bonnie and Elena and everyone and then maybe even hunt for a job. I need something to do while I'm here. Need to meet people." I said as I grabbed my jacket off of the couch where I had left it. "Okay, just be safe." Damon said.

"I will. It was nice seeing you again, Mr. Saltzman." I told him as I headed for the door.

* * *

It was 9:32PM when I got back to the house. Something didn't feel right as I neared the door. I didn't know what it was exactly until I heard Damon yell out in pain. My first instinct was to run in there to get to him but I had to be smart. I went to the cellar instead and broke the lock then made my way to the basement. I accidentally kicked something as I neared the stairs that led to the 1st floor.

"Shit." I mumbled to myself as I ran behind the freezer. I heard footsteps not soon after, near the basement door. I held my breathe as they came entered the basement. It's not like I would die anyway. If we don't breathe, we feel the how you feel when you don't breathe except we won't ever pass out from it.

I jumped out in front of them as they neared the freezer and pushed one of the guy's as hard as I could. But I quickly realize that I was outnumbered and it wasn't by weak humans that I could take. They were stronger than humans but not quite as strong as a healthy vampire. I'm thinking they're the ware wolves from last night and me drinking animal blood did not help this situation. Just when I almost got another one of the guys away from me, I felt a prick in my neck, followed by a burning. Then I started to feel weak. It was vervain. I weak enough now they could pull me up the stairs and into the living room where I saw Damon tied up to a chair and his neck bleeding heavily.

"Who do we have here ? I never formerly met you, you know." Jules said as the three guys, one being pretty hurt, pushed me at her feet.

"Are you okay Bella ?" Damon asked, his face clearly filled with both worry and fear.

"So the names, Bella." Jules acknowledged as I nodded yes to Damon. "This'll work out really well for us." She informed her friends. Then she pulled out a shotgun and pointed it towards me. "The good thing about this gun, is that it shoots out multiple pieces of wood."

"She doesn't have anything to do with this." Damon defended as he tried to escape the chair he was tied to. The guy beside Damon pulled the chains he was holding which caused Damon to grit his teeth in pain.

"Now tell me where the moonstone is or she dies." Jules told him as she held the gun steady at my chest.

"No." I spit out as strongly as I could manage. "Aghhh !" I yelled as pain shot all through my body. "Damon don't !" I yelled as I held my chest, trying to pull out all of the pieces of wood in my body.

"Okay okay !" Damon yelled as Jules got a wooden stake out and held it to my chest.

Jules smiled and just as Damon was about to speak, Elijah entered the living room and held the moonstone out.

"Are you looking for this ?" He asked. As he came closer, two of the guys ran towards him and Elijah easily removed their hearts from their bodies. Then he easily killed the others as Jules ran and escaped. I watched as Elijah made his way over the bodies and to Damon where he removed his restraints.

"Notice that this is the third time I have saved you." He commented before he turned to leave, moonstone in hand. Damon ran to me and helped me remove all of the bullet pieces. He asked if I was okay every time I winced when he would pull a piece out.

* * *

"So that was the famous Elijah ?" I asked as Damon rolled up the blood stained rug.

"Yep, that was he." He breathed.

I laid on the couch as I drank some animal blood to get my strength back up.

"When will he wake up ?" I asked referring to Mr. Saltzman that had been killed but thankfully had one of those rings on. Just as he opened his mouth to answer, Alaric breathed in deep and sat up slowly.

"About time you woke up. You missed all of the fun." Damon said sarcastically.

* * *

It gets really good next chapter, I promise. The cullens might just make an appearance. ;)

Review and tell me what you thought of this chapter because I am ify about it.

I hoe you guys liked it and happy belated Valentines Day !

-Jaks


	9. Remembering and Forgiving

**Dark-Supernatural-Angel - I already responded to you. If you didn't get it then just tell me. :)**

**crazyperson17 - Thank you ! **

**MidnightForever17 -It's totally fine, at least you wrote something ! haha Ity means sooooo much 3**

**butterbutt XD - haha aw thank you sooo much ! You need to update your story soon too !**

**DeathDaisy - Thank you so so so much ! 3**

**Twilight Gleek -You made me smile :) Thank you so much for that comment ! 33**

**TaziiVD - Thank you so much, it means so much ! 3**

**Rated-Elena - I know, I never really follow the show as much as I did in the last chapter. I hate to do that, I just wanted to give you guys something but thank you for the review !**

**ciaranoelle - Thank you sooo much ! 3 **

**FrostedMiniWheatz - Oh my gosh ! I'm like the best speller in my family and my school ! I can't believe I didn't see that. Thank you for telling me and thank you for the review ! **

**daisyrose22 - Thank you so much love ! **

_**Oh and there is a flashback within a flashback in this chapter so try not to get confused.**_

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 9

_Remembering and Forgiving_

The next morning, I was a little sore. I fell asleep on the couch while Damon went up to his room, I suppose. I woke up earlier than Damon because I needed to get away for a while and think. I decided to go to 'our' spot where the trellis was. The snow had melted but there was still little patches of white glistening in the sun that made its way through the bare trees.

I sat on the trellis and enjoyed the moving river. It was beautiful. I couldn't help but wonder about Damon and Elena and how exactly Damon felt about her and if he still likes her. I was lost in thought when I heard footsteps in the woods. Before I could react I saw Damon making his way towards me.

"What are you doing out here ?" He asked as he approached the trellis.

"Just thinking." I answered as I swiftly pushed a strand of hair behind my hair.

"About what ?" He asked, quickly kissing my cheek before sitting down beside me.

"Elena mentioned something the other day." I told him, looking past him.

"Oh." He said, looking at the wooden floor of the trellis. There was a moment of awkward silence before he finally spoke up. "I didn't know you were alive, Bella. If I would have, I..I would have never of fallen for her like that." He explained.

"I understand. That's what she said too." I responded. I really wasn't mad or anything, I just needed to think. "I've also noticed that you've changed a lot. You're angrier." I continued.

Damon sat there silent, not knowing what to say. For a while I didn't think that he was going to say anything.

"You kinda can't go through 170 some years on this planet and not become, 'angrier'." He stated boldly.

"Why are you getting mad ?" I asked, now getting annoyed.

"Because, like you haven't changed. You can't tell me that you're not madder at the world." He told me.

"Yeah, Damon, I am but I don't show it like you." I said, raising my voice a little.

"Can everyone just stop trying to find the, 'nice Damon', and leave me alone already." He said annoyed, standing up and leaving."Damon !" I called after him. He didn't listen, instead just kept going until he used his speed and ran out of sight.

I didn't know what to think about what had happened that morning. I stayed at the house waiting for him to come back…but he never did. Stefan and Elena stopped by to hang out after school and I talked to them about it. Stefan said that he just needed his space and he disappeared sometimes without telling anyone and point of the story is, he's just being 'Damon'. But they didn't realize that I didn't know this 'Damon'. He was different and I could see he was in pain and I just wanted to help him.

It was 12:00PM when Stefan came back home from Elena's. He immediately went to the kitchen without turning on any lights. The bright fridge light barely crept its way into the living room. Stefan finally acknowledged me when he was headed for the steps.

"Bella ?" He asked lightly as he made his way to the light switch. I squinted against the light of the overhead chandelier. "Sorry." Stefan said as he came and sat down beside me on the couch.

"A glass of milk, really ?" I smirked.

"Yeah, I was in the mood, ya know ?" He asked rhetorically. Vampires still craved food and drink especially when they weren't hungry for blood. "And you're drinking ?" Stefan asked shocked. "You never drink." He finished.

"Yeah, I was in the mood, ya know ?" I mimicked. Stefan chuckled as he looked at his glass half full of milk, firmly being held with both hands.

"He's never came back, did he ?" He asked getting serious.

I silently nodded, not knowing what to say. Or maybe I was too embarrassed to admit he didn't want to come home to me. It was silent for a little while as if we were daring each other silently to be the first to speak up, neither of us wanting to have this conversation.

"He's lost." Stefan finally spoke. "He's been alone for so long and a majority of those years he was being rejected by girls who he loved because they were the closest things to you. Anyone would lose themselves."

"He left me once. I just feel like that night when-" I stopped, not wanting to talk about it. The one thing Damon and I do our best to avoid; what happened 'that' night, the night I was turned.

"Shhh." Stefan cooed, scooting closer to me. "I know, Bella. You guys still have a lot to discuss. But you'll get through it and you'll learn how to forgive." He reassured me. He always knew what to say. I nodded my head, telling him I agreed….or rather hoped.

"I never told you this and you were never around long enough to see it but….I was worse than Damon was now. I was heartless and soulless. But a friend helped me find myself again. You're going to teach him what my friend Lexi taught me. You're going to teach him how to feel again and I mean really feel." He continued.

"I never met this Lexi." I said, looking at him. Stefan opened his mouth to say something but stopped to think just how to say whatever it was.

"Well….well Damon kind of killed her." He stated a little uncomfortably.

"When ?" I asked shocked.

"Not too long before you showed up here." He answered. I took a deep breath and exhaled loudly as I learned yet another fact I never knew about him. I wasn't going to give up on him though. I would never do that and I will never let anything get between us even if it means that I have to die or kill and I never kill. I haven't in 154 years.

* * *

**Louisiana 1874**

"My my, who do we have here ?" I asked deviously, blood trickling down my chin.

"Please, I have a wife and a baby on the way !" The man pleaded.

"And I 'had' a boyfriend, a family, and a life. God allowed this to happen to me so He can allow this to happen to you." I said calmly, about to jump at him and drink his blood until a voice stopped me.

"Damon !" A girls voice yelled. I immediately stopped and turned to the where the voice was coming from. "Damon, please !" She pleaded as if he wanted to die and didn't have a choice. The young girl had dark eyes that sparkled regardless and long dark brown hair braided down the side oh her chest. I looked back at the guy who I now knew was 'Damon' and then back to the women. She had tears in her eyes and pure horror across her face.

* * *

**Mystic Falls, Virginia 1839**

The wagons were taking the vampires away which included Anna's mother, Pearl and Stefan's girlfriend, Katherine. Everything was going so fast that it almost even felt everything was in slow motion. The tears in my eyes made everything blurry and I couldn't find Damon. Anna was by the trellis, watching teary eyed as they took her mother away. I knew about them being vampires and had for a couple of months. They never did anything wrong to us or the ones we loved so they were fine in my book. Damon and I didn't feel the need to tell on them and wouldn't.

All of a sudden I heard a gunshot. The sound made me jump and squeeze my eyes shut, causing my tears to release from my eyes and flow freely down my cheeks. I turned towards the sound of the shot and found Stefan laying on the dirt ground, blood pouring from his chest. I looked around for who had shot him and stopped a few feet away. I gasped at the sight of his father with the gun still held out in front him as if he couldn't believe he had to do it. I immediately ran to Damon who now was kneeling by his brother and telling him everything would be okay.

"It's not as bad as you think." I promised him as I held his hand. The wagon was gone now and most everyone was starting to head deeper into the woods and the town to try to find more.

"Go inside !" Mr. Salvatore ordered us. "He was with and for the vampires now go inside." He finished, his stance strong. I'll never forget the hatred on Damon's face as he told his Dad to do something which I'm not going to say. Talking back to your parents back then was like stealing your parent's car and totaling it for the heck of it nowadays.

"William, Jesse, take them in the house and keep them there." He ordered his two friends never looking away from Damon's eyes.

William grabbed Damon and forced him into the house while Jesse did the same to me. Neither of us wanted to leave Stefan there to die alone. It wasn't right and it wasn't human.

"You'll understand one day Damon !" His dad yelled as William pulled him to the house.

Later that night, Damon's Dad came into the house to talk to him and asked me to leave. I did as I was told and waited in the kitchen until they were done. I heard everything they said. His Dad kept telling him that one day he would understand while Damon denied it and told him that love is love and Stefan loved Katherine and Katherine did nothing wrong to us to deserve to be killed over. Is father didn't agree. He told Damon that although they might look like humans they are not; they are monsters, revolting blood sucking monsters. His dad just couldn't look past flaws. Like Stefan's love for a vampire and of course Katherine being a vampire. It's not like they could help fate.

Just when the conversation was about to get bloody, Jesse ran into the house. "He's gone !" He informed Mr. Salvatore.

"Who, who's gone ?" He asked confused.

"Stefan." He answered shocked.

We were out by the trellis watching the stars having given up on the search for Stefan. Damon was so hurt. Nothing I did or said comforted him. That was until we saw Stefan in the woods approaching us. I gasped so hard I think my lungs would have flew out of my throat if I hadn't known any better.

"Stefan !" I smiled as I stood up.

"Stay." He ordered us both.

"Why, what's wrong ?" Damon asked.

As Stefan walked into the moon's light and out from the tree's darkness we saw what. He had blood dripping from his chin and something wild in his eyes.

"I think I'm a vampire." He told us without hesitation. He didn't even look worried.

"What ! Who turned you ?" Damon asked, not knowing what to think.

"I don't know. I was almost gone and completely out of it." He answered.

"Maybe it was Anna. She never got taken. I saw her leave through the woods with two of the others." I shared.

"Yeah, probably." He agreed. "Bella. Could you get me a drink of water and give me some time to talk to my brother ?" Stefan asked, still keeping his distance from us.

"Sure." I answered, quickly making my way back to the house.

When I returned, Stefan held Damon against his will.

"Stop !" I pleaded. "Stefan, what are you doing ?" I yelled as I ran to them.

"Damon !" I yelled as Stefan broke his neck and ran off into the woods.

* * *

**Louisiana 1874**

I looked at the women and then the man again apologizing before running off into the woods, sparing three lives. That was the day I started to feel again. It brought back a memory so profound that it knocked my ability to block out feeling completely away. I was then forced to deal with what I never had to from the past. That was when I started searching for my one true love, Damon Salvatore.

* * *

"You would have liked her though. She was a very nice girl." He informed me.

"I bet she was, especially if she helped you when you were like me." I said.

"What do you mean, like you ?" Stefan asked.

"I was like how you were that night-" I cleared my throat before continuing.

"-with Damon." I quickly finished.

"Right." He answered, feeling awkward I can imagine. " We haven't talked about that yet, huh ?" He asked.

"There's nothing to discuss. I know now how you felt that night. You didn't feel anything. You were selfish. I know. That's how I was. I killed innocent people and didn't even think twice about it. I would be a hypocrite if I hated you for that." I reassured him.

"I just wish you didn't have to see me like that." He said, now looking at me.

"I know. I was lucky enough for none of my friends seeing my like I was. I forgive you just like I forgive Damon."

Stefan smiled and extended his arms out as he leaned in to hug me. I hugged him back knowing I loved him especially when I remembered the past memories we shared when we were human.

* * *

**Thank you so much to all of the kind reviews and welcome to the story to all of the new story alerters and so on ahah 3 **

**I hope you guys enjoyed the blast fromt he past and please tell me what you thought of it since it was pretty different from the show. **

**-Jak**


	10. Looking Up

**Dark-Supernatural-Angel - Thank you for the review ! 3**

**ciaranoelle - Thank you soo much, I'm glad you like it ! **

**Rated-Elena - I call my sister in law whos like 9 years older than me kid so it's totally fine lol 3**

**crazyperon17 - Thanx for the review love ! and hopefully this will explain a little better why Stefan did what he did so you know he didn't intend to hurt her. **

**butterbutt XD - Thank you for the review love ! 3**

**FrostedMiniWheatz - Thank you ! and I'm sorry it was confusing, I went back and put the dates and location on every flashback so you knew it was a flashback within a flashback lol**

**vampiregurly08 - I hope that wow is a good one ! lol Thanx so so so so so much for the review !~ **

**BellaSand - Thank you so much Bella, I'm glad you like it :) **

**TaziiVD - Thank you sooo much for the review ! and yeah he really is. :)**

**DeathDaisy - Thanx for the review and Yeah, I love writing the flashbacks so I'm glad you like them !**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 10

_Looking Up_

"Am I interrupting something ?" Damon asked behind the couch. We both jumped at the sound of his voice. It was late and we were so into our blast from the past that we didn't hear anyone come in. Damon's pretty stealthy so that didn't help either.

"No. We were just talking about things that needed to be discussed." Stefan answered standing up. Damon wasn't mad and we both knew and saw that but it was still awkward, him finding his true love and his brother hugging. I knew he didn't think anything of it though by the look on his face.

"I'm going to go to sleep. You guys should talk." Stefan said before walking past his brother. Damon's ice blue eyes watched Stefan until he was out of sight and then joined me on the couch. We sat there waiting for the other one to say something first.

"I didn't mean to storm off like that. It was childish." Damon finally spoke.

"It's okay, Damon, but we need to talk about things that bother us, not ignore them." I said taking his hand in mine. He was tanner than I was and his hands were much larger than mine but yet they fit perfectly together.

"I know. I guess I was just scared, well AM scared, that maybe you won't understand. That maybe you won't like this Damon." He explained.

"I'll always love you. We've all changed. It's kind off hard not to when you've been through and seen as much as we have." I reassured him.

Damon stood up and pulled his hand away from mine.

"I don't care about things like I used to, except you. It's like my humanity is gone and I'm what I truly am which is a monster from a kids storybook." He said, pacing slowly in front of me. "I miss being human. I miss _feeling_ and having no choice but to feel it. I can turn all of that off now and it's an addiction. You and Elena and Stefan and everyone else wants me to feel but I can't Bella, I just can't. I can only feel when I'm around you because you never cause me any pain." He stopped pacing now and turned to look me in the eye. "I trust you with my feelings. You're the only one that hasn't hurt me which is what hurts me because I hurt you. I ruined your life and you were so good to me; you were always good to me _and_ Stefan and what we did to you was wrong." He breathed, finally finished and waiting for me to respond.

"You or Stefan couldn't help what you did. If I hadn't of been turned myself I wouldn't have forgiven you two. Nobody understands what its like when you're first turned until you experience it. It's like you wake up and your humanity is gone and it's up to you to get it back. Like if a human gets cancer, they have to fight to live. You can't help that part Damon." I assured him, standing up to his level. "It was the virus, not the real Damon that did what he did that night just like it wasn't the real Stefan that did what he did."

"You mean you were like that too in the beginning ?" He asked surprised.

"Yes, I was terrible, Damon. I killed children without even thinking. It was like I was possessed." I explained.

"What made you feel again ?" He asked, curiously.

I grabbed both of his hands and intertwined them with mine.

"You did." I smiled.

"But how ?" He asked.

"Damon, you might have turned me but you also saved me. I was about to kill a man whose name was also Damon. His pregnant wife walked in on us and she started screaming his name. It took me back to when St-"

"-Stefan turned me in front of you." He interrupted and finished the sentence.

"Yes." I smiled. " And just like that, I was human again. I had my soul back because of you and whenever I wanted to turn the feelings off I thought of you. I had a goal and that goal was to find you and when I found you I wanted to be the person that you turned, not the person that you turned me into."

A silent tear slipped down his cheek as he leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"I love you so much, Bella." He whispered.

"I love you too, Damon. I'm going to help you find yourself again." I promised as he pulled me into a hug.

The next week had been amazing. Damon and I would hang out with Elena and Stefan and all of her friends which were now mine as well. We even had a sleepover, Caroline, Bonnie, Elena and I. I had never had a sleepover before and I had a blast. Bonnie and I still weren't as close and she still wouldn't let me into her house but I understood. I didn't blame her, they had been deceived a lot in the past year. But all in all, everything was how it used to be when I was human.

"I didn't know you could cook too. No wonder Damon likes you." Elena smirked as she scooted around me to get to the silverware.

"Well, when you've been around as long as I have, you tend to learn a few things." I laughed as I stirred the lemon garlic sauce. "Is Bonnie coming ?" I asked, wanting to get to know her better.

"I don't know. Last time I checked she said she was." Elena said before turning to face me and leaning against the counter. "Just give her time. It took her a long time to even except Caroline and they had known each other their whole lives." She smiled before heading to the table to set down the silverware.

Turns out Bonnie and Jeremy had plans to hang out which Bonnie had forgotten about. Jenna had gone to Alaric's house since it was Friday so the night ended up being a double date.

"This is really good." Elena commented with a mouth full of salmon. Stefan and Damon agreed.

"Thank you." I smiled. "So things have actually been pretty good lately huh ?" I asked.

"I know, it's the first time since I started dating Stefan." Elena laughed.

"Heyyy." Stefan whined jokingly.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Oh, I'll be right back." Elena said getting up from the table, quickly wiping her mouth with her napkin.

"So I was thinking I could join the town council like you." I told Damon.

"That's a good idea, I think It'll give you something to do and it'll give us more time to spend together." He smirked before shoving a fork full of green beans into his mouth.

"Awesom-"

"Bella, it's for you." Elena interrupted with a curious look on her face.

"Did they say who it was ?" I asked as I got up from my seat.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to ask." She said apologetically.

"It's fine." I smiled lightly.

"I'm coming with you." Damon said getting up.

"You don't have to, I can take care of myself." I reassured him nicely but he still followed.

I was curious to see who it could possibly be so I was hesitant to open the door. I took a deep breath silently before gently swinging the door open and who I saw standing before me shocked me.

"Bella." An all too familiar face said.

"Edward." I said, not knowing what else to say.

"Edward ?" Damon asked shocked and confused and worried and jealous all at one time.

* * *

**So what do you think of Edward getting into the mix ? Why do you think hes there ?**

**I hope I explained better why Edward did what he did int he last chapter. I hope you guys don't hate him or anything and realize he couldn't help what he did. **

**Anywho, I hope you guys enjoyed it and tell me what you think !**

**-Jacki**


	11. Shoot me Down

**DeathDaisy - Haha thank you :) and I hope this was soon enough ! **

**Dark-Supernatural-Angel - LMAO He won't be in it long. ;)**

**butterbutt XD - Nope, they didn't :). And thanx for the review gurl !**

**ciaranoelle - Don't worry, I'm all for Della as well ! haha**

**vampires4444 - haha thank you for the review ! It means so much. :D**

**FrostedMiniWheatz - Don't worry, he won't be in it long ! haha I'm not a big fan either. 3**

**MidnightForever17 - Thank you so much, I'm glad you liked it ! 3 **

**BellaSand - Sorry for the cliffhanger and thank you so so so much ! 3**

**crazyperson17 - Like I said, your comment made me laugh. :D**

**ashrachellexx - I hope this was soon enough and I promise it won't be an Edward and Bella story. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 11 **_Shoot me down_

"Edward, what are you doing here ?" I asked, not knowing how to feel or what to think.

"Can we talk alone ?" He asked, glancing at Damon who was hovering over us like Edward was Katherine.

"Yea-" I said getting cut off.

"No." Damon interrupted. "What you say to her you can say to me." Damon told him, his face hard.

"And why is that ? Do you own her or something ?" Edward asked, feeling protective since the last time he checked he was my boyfriend.

"She's my future wife." He bragged, smiling cockily, knowing exactly who was standing before him.

"Hey !" I yelled, pushing my arm between them even though they weren't that close. "Damon go inside. He won't hurt me." I promised, looking at him with a reassuring face. Damon gave Edward a challenging stare before finally disappearing into the house.

"Sorry about that." I told him, truly embarrassed by the way he acted yet a little turned on by the protective side of him.

"So that's why you left me ?" He asked. I looked down not expecting him to ask that and knowing that Damon was listening to every word.

"No. I didn't even know he was here let alone alive." I answered awkwardly.

"Wait. You speak of him as if you've known him before me." He observed.

"Yeah. We knew each other since we were like 8 and 9." I answered uncomfortably.

"You….you mean to say that you guys knew each other since you guys were still humans ?" He asked shocked. I nodded my head yes.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about him ?" He asked.

I really didn't know how to tell him this. If I told him the truth then I would hurt him but I didn't tell him then he would imagine the worst anyway.

Edward saw me staring at the ground with an unsure look on my face.

"What, Bella ? Tell me the truth." He almost begged.

"I….I still loved him." I admitted, never looking at him.

"Oh, I see." Is all he could say.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about ?" I asked, changing the subject that I never wanted to get into in the first place.

"Alice saw something." He said, preparing to continue.

"You wouldn't have come here if it were bad." I said, my stomach dropping a little.

"Well, I don't know what to think of it anymore." He said.

"What do you mean, what was it ?" I asked confused. He hesitated before answering as if he was trying to figure out how to say it.

"You uh…you died, Bella." I gasped. "But that's not what confuses me. The person who killed you was Damon." He said, glancing towards the house, knowing Damon was listening just as much as I did.

"No. He would never hurt me Edward, you're just trying to scare me because you're jealous." I told him, a stern look on my face.

"That's just what she saw Bella, her vision could be wrong or she could have seen it wrong." He suggested, not wanting to offend me the first night seeing me since the break up.

"Yeah, it has to be." I said stubbornly.

"Well, that's not exactly all of the reasons that I am here." He continued.

"What is it ?" I asked worried, seeing the look on his face.

"I wanted to know why you broke up with me. I mean, I loved you Bella. I thought you felt the same." He answered sadly. I had no idea how to explain this to him. I barely knew how to express my feelings to Damon.

"I was in love with Damon. It was always Damon. When I saw you starting to really fall for me, I knew that I had to leave, as much as it hurt me to leave a friend." I explained as best and gently as I could. Edward just nodded his head as if to say that it was okay.

"Do you want to come in ? We have human blood and animal blood. Sometimes I mix both just to keep up my strength and to try to keep the cravings on the low." I offered, feeling bad for him.

"I don't think Damon would like that." He said, forcing a small smile. "It was good seeing you though Bella." He said with honesty in his eyes. Before I could say anything else, he slowly leaned in and gently kissed my forehead. By the time I looked up he was gone.

* * *

**Damon's P.O.V**

_I was in love with Damon. It was always Damon, _was what kept repeating in my head. I remember when Katherine and Elena said that to me. It hurt like hell and for a second I kinda felt bad for Eddie. But it only lasted a millisecond before I realized how good it was to be the name said after, _it was always_._

But then it faded because I was confused as to why Bella lied to me. Why did she say that he broke up with her when it was vice versa ? Just as I was lost in thought, Bella opened the front door. I guess their little chat is over.

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

"I know you heard all of it." I said to Damon as soon as I got into the house.

"Why did you say that he broke up with you ?" He demanded more than asked.

"I didn't want you to know that there was someone out there that still loved me. I didn't want you to know that someone still wanted me." I answered, knowing it was stupid but true. "I didn't want you to be jealous or anything."

"It's okay, I mean I went out with Katherine. I suppose its fair." He smiled, signaling he was joking.

"Yeah, yeah, Katherine has nothing on me." I laughed.

"So who was that ?" Elena asked as we came back to the table.

"My ex boyfriend." I smirked, glancing over at Damon. Elena's eyes got wide as she glanced over at Damon as well just as I had predicted.

"What was he doing here and how did he find you ?" She asked.

"His sister, Alice, had a vision about me and Damon but it's nothing." I assured her. Seeing the look on her and Stefan's face I continued. "She can see visions of the future. Kinda like how I can see part of people's life if I touch them and I told him how much I missed my hometown and this town isn't that big so I guess he asked around." I explained further pausing as I remembered that I haven't told them yet.

"What ?" Stefan asked intrigued.

"Sorry, I forgot you guys didn't know." I admitted.

"Does it work on vampires too ?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah but don't worry, I can turn it off or on whenever I choose." I reassured them.

"Wait !" Stefan exclaimed, a barely visible smile forming on his face.

"What ?" I smiled.

"You can find out why John is in Mystic Falls. We haven't really found out why yet." He said.

"I can control when its on or off but I can't control exactly what I see." I explained.

"It's got to be worth a shot though." Elena chimed in.

* * *

"I'll introduce him to you." Elena whispered in my ear as we headed towards the Grill.

"So you're positive he's here ?" I asked as we entered the Grill.

"Yeah, Bonnie said he's at the bar." She answered quickly as she looked around for him. "There." Elena informed me. I followed where Elena was looking and as Bonnie said, he was at the bar.

"Is he the blonde one ?" I asked as we headed towards him.

"Yupp." Elena answered dully.

He looked nothing like Elena in my opinion.

"So you're still here." Elena stated dully, leaning against the bar slightly.

"Elena." John said shocked as if she was the last person he was expecting.

"No, Katherine." She said sarcastically. "This is my friend, Bella." She continued before John had a chance to reply to her last comment. I smiled sweetly and held my hand out. "It's nice to meet you." I said. He had a suspicious look on his face but shook my hand regardless.

"Okay, well, hopefully we won't see you around." Elena told him, heading towards the exit of the grill which is the same doors as the entrance.

"So what did you see ?" Elena asked as soon as we got out of the Grill. It was a chilly night. One of those nights when you could see your breath. "Some women. She had blue eyes and long black hair. She was a vampire I think and John seemed intrigued by her. But I also saw Katherine." I said confused, trying to put it together. I looked over at Elena and did a double take.

"What is it ?" I asked, seeing her worried expression.

"That girl that you described." She started as we approached the car.

"Yeah ?" I said, pausing at the drivers door.

"I think you saw my biological mother, Isobel." She said, her face both confused and worried.

* * *

**Thank you for all of the reviews and all of the new subscribers !**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter as well.**

**So what do you think of Bella seeing Isobel ? Why do you guys think she is in his head ?**

**And I would love to see your guesses on what Alice's vision of Damon killing Bella was about and if its going to come true.**

**-Jak**


	12. Chapter 12

**WOW, Thank you guys for all of the reviews on the last chapter ! I had some good guesses as to what the vision was about so thank you for guessing Eve-BriBella12 and FrostedMiniWheatz. They were both _very_ good guesses. :) I am very tired and have class tomorrow so I'm not going to go through the list of people who reviewed and thank them like normal but you know who you are so thank you guys so much for the kind reviews, it means soooo much. 3 If I never got to some of your question then feel free to ask them again and I will definitely get to them tomorrow.**

* * *

**Chapter 12 **_Isobel, Katherine, John._

"So you think that Bella saw your biological mother ?" Stefan asked Elena as we all sat around the Damon and Stefan's fire eating s'mores. It was snowing profusely out so it was freezing.

"Yeah." She said before biting into her newly made s' more. "I'd show you a picture but I don't have any." She told me, laughing as if it was obvious.

"We'll figure it out." Damon promised as he set a hot gushy marsh mellow between two graham crackers and chocolate and used them to pull the marsh mellow off of the skewers.

"I hope so." Elena commented as Damon made me take a bite of his s'more even though I had my own. I liked how we were always double dating. Elena and I were getting really close and Stefan and Damon was as well.

"Do you think maybe they've been seeing each other again or something like that ?" I suggested as I licked the side of my mouth to try to get the marsh mellow off of my face.

"Here, I got it." Damon offered, gently taking his thumb and wiping it off then licking it off his finger still looking me in the eyes. I smiled cutely at him wishing we were alone.

"I don't know. I don't think Isobel would be interested." Elena commented. "She's too busy with the whole vampire life." She said widening her eyes signaling she thought it was ridiculous.

"Well, you can't choose your parents." I told her, feeling her annoyance of the subject.

"You can say that again." She said sliding a marsh mellow onto a skewer.

"He even had the nerve to tell Jenna about him being my biological Dad." She said annoyed, extended her skewer over the fire.

"Low blow, uh ?" I asked rhetorically.

"How about we kill him ?" Damon suggested.

"Stop." I told him sternly, giving him the eye.

"I mean, why are we keeping him alive ?" Damon ignored me. "He's never caused anything but trouble."

"Damon. We need to find out why he's here first." Elena reminded him. "It could be something we don't know yet that could end up helping us."

"Yeah well I know some ways to get answers quickly and easily." He protested.

"We're not going to torture him." I told Damon, rolling my eyes.

* * *

I watched as Damon slept, the sun shining onto his face. I imagined him opening his ice blue eyes and the sun shining into them. He looked so peaceful as he slept oppose to how on edge he always was when he was awake. I gently rubbed his cheek and slid my hand down to his nude chest where I pushed the blanket farther down. He breathed in deep and slowly opened his eyes. His eyes were just as beautiful as I had imagined with the sun hitting them. I smiled as he pushed my hair behind my ear and gently made his way to my face, kissing me lightly.

"Good morning Bella." He whispered with a tired voice.

"Hi." I whispered back. He then pushed me to lay down so he could kiss me and got on top of me.

"Damon, your brother and Elena are right next door." I said quietly.

"I'll be quiet." He smiled, ignoring my worry and kissing my neck.

"It's not you I'm worried about." I laughed lightly as he kissed lower down my body. I breathed as quietly as I could as he gently moved up and down. I had never loved anyone as I had loved him.

"Well well, what do we have here." I opened my eyes, startled at the voice and gasped when I saw who it was. "You guys were having so much fun that you didn't even hear me come in." She laughed.

"What the hell are you doing here Katherine and how'd you get out ?" Damon asked surprised as he quickly covered me.

"Lets just say that mommy dearest has some pretty powerful friends." She explained as she walked over to Damon's dresser.

"Isobel ?" I asked confused.

"Yepp. Elijah helped me out." She said as she picked up a photo of me and Damon back when we were human. Of course it was a painting because the first camera wasn't invented until 1888.

"Why would he let you out when you were running from him ?" Damon asked annoyed.

"Why don't you hunt him down and ask him yourself ?" She snapped.

"I have a feeling you don't want me to know."

"Now where's the fun in you knowing ?" Katherine asked rhetorically. "The thing that makes me better than you Damon is that I am always 10 steps ahead of you." She said, making her way back to the door. "I'll see you around kid." She said before disappearing from the room leaving us both worried and confused.

"What do you think she has planned ?" I asked worriedly as I quickly got dressed.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out."

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed this update and Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and to all of the new people on board to the story. Love you all 3**

**Sorry this is so short but there'll probably be another, longer update tomorrow. Been busy with classes.**

**-Jaks**


	13. Authors note, vote now !

~Sorry about the authors note, I hate these.~

.net/~30secondstomysticfalls#

Click on Vote now at the top of the page and vote so I can get started with ideas :)


End file.
